


Burritowl

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: When Jinsoul recently saved an injured butterfly and Lippie’s getting slightly angsty over it
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 18





	Burritowl

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering how Great-Horned Owls might react when they are jealous and well..
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

A girl came in through the front door into her own apartment in the late afternoon. Seeing how her roommate is still asleep in the corner, she carefully placed the injured animal from her palms onto the soft fabric on the table. 

With a few faint knocks and clicks on the table, she was able to prevent the butterfly from flying outwards into the wild on her own with heavy wing damage. As she stood up to get a roll of clear tape from one of her drawers, a loud hoot could be heard from behind her back. 

“Lippie.. You’re awake..” Jinsoul nervously laughed as she tried to put a distance between the infuriated owl and the injured butterfly but to no avail. The majestic creature swooped down on her and its claws sunk deep into the flesh of the human girl. 

“Ow.. Ow! Stop doing that!” The brown-haired girl swatted off the claws on her shoulders and she rolled on the floor while screaming in pain. 

Looking down on the squirming human, its attention went straight to the blue object on the table and flew towards it. Realizing that it was becoming the center of attention of the human girl, it released a loud hoot before diving its beak onto the poor thing when..

A body flashed in front of her and bent over to protect the little animal on the table. Sensing slight betrayal, the owl flew back to its post and faced the wall throughout the entire day. 

\---

“Lippie, it’s time for your meal. Here’s your share for today.” The girl placed a huge bowl of rodents and mice beside her stand and waited for the owl to touch her food before starting on her own meal. However, the owl stayed frozen in her spot even after an hour passed. Walking over to where the owl stood, she leaned over and pet its head softly. 

“Sorry Lippie, I didn’t say ‘hi’ to you first when I got home. I came across this injured butterfly on the way home and figured it needs some help. Here, I got you your favorites, since I know I may have made you jealous. Eat up before it gets cold okay?” Jinsoul then gave the owl a little peck on its cheeks before going back to her food. 

As if knowing how it pained the owner to see her not ingesting the food, the owl picked up the signals and ate her food quietly, much to the appease of the girl. 

\---

For the next few days, while preparing food for both animals, the owl’s loud hoot always seemed to remind the girl whose food should be prepared first. And every single time, the girl would always chuckle in response to the owl’s actions. 

“Here for you, honey.” The girl carefully placed her mate’s bowl at the usual place and went ahead to prepare the sugar solution for the butterfly to consume. 

Within the next two weeks or so, the butterfly seemed to have gained enough energy to flutter about in the glass jar covered by a porous material. For the last day, she left the lid open and went to get a blanket before she headed off to bed during the early afternoon. 

Hooting at the owl to get her attention, she succeeded and got the owl to perch onto her shoulder pads firmly. Pulling out both arms, she grabbed the nocturnal animal by the sides and wrapped a blue blanket around it. Slightly confused by the actions of the human caretaker, Lippie stayed still and stared at the girl. 

“Be good, Lippie. We’re going to take a nap together.” The human girl then took the nicely-wrapped owl close to her and had her wrapped within her arms while she adjusted the bedsheets so that both she and the owl are laid down together. 

It didn’t take long for the girl to doze off due to her recent busy schedule but the now flustered owl moved its head and looked at the face of the sleeping girl above her. 

Slightly tanned skin, almond-shaped eyes and silky smooth hair.. Even the smell of the human is a pleasant one. She took one last glance at the girl before closing its eyes.. 

\---

When the girl woke up, it was already dark. Looking at the now empty nest, she figured the owl must have gone on the hunt for food. As she got up to prepare for her own dinner, she noticed the glass jar is still in its place, but the butterfly was nowhere to be seen. 

Smiling on the inside, she already knew how happy the owl was going to be. 

“Well, I’m going to prepare something for my baby owl for being so patient with me when she gets back later.” The girl then went to the kitchen to get her stomach filled, humming along the way.


End file.
